CENSORED
32 |attack_type = BLACK (5 - 10) |risk_level = ALEPH |norm_mood = 17 - 32 |bad_mood = 0 - 16 |image2 = CensoredPreferences.png |qliphoth_counter = 2 |facility = yes|spawncreature = yes| death=yes}} "If any system issue deletes the blur from the Abnormality, we will have to sincerely think of how to deal with the manager." - CENSORED's Entry CENSORED (O-03-89) is an ambiguous Abnormality which its visual form is conformed by red 'Censored' bars. While in containment, a tall censored bar is in the middle while other smaller ones are spread on an horizontal way on it, moving slightly. Its actual form is forbidden. Ability Its ability triggers when its Qliphoth Counter reaches 0. Its counter will drop by 1 when an employee who works with it Panics or by getting a Bad Work Result. Any Agent who is Level 4 or lower and tries to work with it will Panic instantly ( Overwhelmed), while others will get the Hopeless Fear Level damage at the start of work, subtracting SP from the employee' equal 60% of its Max SP. Its Repression Work is replaced by a Special Work called Sacrifice. This work will bring the Wheel of Fortune (The same one of Nameless Fetus), which the player can click on it to continue or cancel it. When proceeding, the wheel will select a random employee, Agent or Clerk; in the same department and that is not panicking to be sent against their will to Censored's containment unit to be 'consumed' by the Abnormality and increase their Qliphoth Counter by 1(Can't go over 2). If there are no more available employees in the department, it will select the ones from other department instead. When the Qliphoth Counter is depleted, the Abnormality will breach. When breaching, its form will change to one similar to a horse, still conformed by censored bars. It moves slowly through the facility, it has a great amount of HP at 1500, and attacks at close range, dealing high Black Damage. Any 4 or lower Level employees will Panic instantly after encountering it, and others will suffer the Hopeless Fear Level instead. If it kills an employee by its attacks, it will engulf the employee in a big censored square, killing and spreading the organs of the employee around, with a long beeping sound, and while the process take place, the employees in the same area will suffer quick constant White Damage. Afterwards, it will return to its previous form and summon a minion, made of the same censored bars. The minions are smaller, slower and similar to the Abnormality in terms of power and stats, but don't perform any extra abilities. If the Abnormality pass over an employee's corpse, it will take the form similar to a drill, like in its containment, and consume the body of the employee, healing itself by an amount and summoning another minion. It will remain breaching until suppressed or the day ends. Origin CENSORED is an Abnormality so visually horrifying that causes almost all the employees to become insane, having a high mental corruption, even through reports, limiting the talk and works with the Abnormality to only the high level employees. Because of CENSORED being able to even make a Manager lose their sanity, the Abnormality's true form has been covered with a blur, or in this case, Censor bars and if the Cognition Filter ever removes the blur and the manager is exposed to it, the only option would be of disposing the manager. Is known that CENSORED is a being that can breed and reproduce with employees/humans, but the employees cannot survive the process. Even, it might only need a body to use and not a living employee, as shown by its ability during breach. It has a true meaning for its existence but so far is still censored. Other notes taken from its log is that only employees of Level 5 or higher can resist the visual aspect of CENSORED and that the managers can indeed panic by its true form, which mean that most managers aren't of the highest level, and even considering that employees in the facility might not be under the Cognition Filter's effects. Details CENSORED responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Insight, Instinct, Attachment and Repression ( Sacrifice). Every employee below Level 5 will panic instantly when entering its containment room. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. CENSORED's emotional state is divided into 2 sections: Bad and Normal. Completing 0-16 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed and completing 17-32 will cause it to feel Normal. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 15 seconds. Its Qliphoth Counter is 2. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 30 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( ALEPH), portrait, Damage Type ( B'''lack 5 - 10), the amount of E-Boxes (32), their emotional state and Qliphoth counter. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 10 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4 (Cost: 10 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "Qliphoth Counter of the corresponding Abnormality can be increased by 1 through selection work. To satisfy the Abnormality, an employee must be selected from the drawing." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "Level 4 and below employees immediately panicked when they encountered the Abnormality. When CENSORED escaped, the employees of that level did the same." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "When employee panics in the containment unit, Qliphoth Counter was reduced." * "Managerial Tips 4" ** "When the work result was Bad, Qliphoth Counter was reduced." Escape Information (Cost: 30 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (2). This include its defenses when breaching: Red: Endured (0.6) - White: Endured (0.8) - Black: Resistant (0.4) - Pale: Normal (1.0) CENSORED Minions: Red: Endured (0.8) - White: Weak (1.2) - Black: Endured (0.5) - Pale: Normal (1.0) Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Success Rate +3% '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +3 'Level 3 '(3 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +3% 'Level 4 '(All details unlocked): Speed Rate +3 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon and Gift 'CENSORED'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = ALEPH |Name = CENSORED |Damage = Black 15-30 |AttackSpeed = Fast |Range = Short |Cost = 222 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Agent Level 5 Fortitude Level 5 |Description = "(CENSORED) can be (CENSORED) but gives the audience a horrendous feeling. Looking at the E.G.O for more than 3 seconds will make you sick." |SpecialAbility = "Recover 40% of damage when being hit"}} |-| Gift = SP +10 |Chance = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 }} Story * "Any recorded attempts about (CENSORED) will cause severe mental corruption to both speaker and listener. Therefore, any record about the appearance of (CENSORED) will not be tolerated. Any and all voice and written records containing descriptions will have specific parts deleted. And all of the work pertaining to this must be given to Level 5 or above employees." * "Randy: I feel sorry for sending such a competent employee like you to the containment unit. Do you have any last words before proceeding? Of course, when I say last words, it's just precautionary. (CENSORED): Well, there's no other choice. I have the highest resistance level against the recognition decay. I have been apathetic towards everything ever since I was young. I was often told that I lack empathy and I wasn't normal. But when I joined here, my abnormal ability became the key to save everyone. This is something you can never experience anywhere else. Randy: I am telling you this again. Yes, you have the highest resistance level against the recognition decay, but that’s only for the human standard. If you suffer from uncontrollable thoughts, or decided to count down from 10 but have forgotten what 10 even is, or you start to puke or drool uncontrollably, or you believe that you are somewhere else and not in the company, or that you suddenly feel insignificant and think that not breathing is your only hope, then you must leave the containment unit immediately. (CENSORED): If you tell me that one more time, that'll make it 13, Randy. Randy: We won't be monitoring you in real-time. All the cameras will be turned off and your voice record will be updated after the work is finished. Needless to say, I'm worried about you. OK, please repeat everything I just told you. (CENSORED): Go inside, don’t work, and just observe the task of (CENSORED) who will be accompanying me inside. It's there where I will record everything that happens. Even if (CENSORED) is in danger, resist the urge to rescue unless ordered otherwise. Right? Ramdu : Correct. Now, I will count to 10 and you will be disconnected. Good luck and Godspeed to you. (CENSORED): I have no regrets. I consider myself very lucky compared to the others because I get to leave my "last" voice record. Well, I mean "last" only as a precaution but... Randy: All right, your record will be eternally archived and all your fellow employees will remember you. 3.. 2....1.... End of recording. (CENSORED): (omit) Randy.. that looks, just like our (CENSORED) from long time ago... I... forgot I'm the only one who can see this. (CENSORED) and (CENSORED) seem...they are able to breed... (CENSORED) who was with me became (CENSORED)... It seems to be a process of (CENSORED).... I feel a little sick, but I'm good... (CENSORED) just came out from (CENSORED)'s (CENSORED).... (CENSORED) just started to scream like (CENSORED).... the cries... can you hear them? It reminds me of (CENSORED)... Sound: (CENSORED) ---------------------------------------------------- Now I get it... That is our (CENSORED), that’s why (CENSORED) exists... This is the worst than all the other scenes that I have seen. I can't move, it seems (CENSORED) has made me its next target. It’s coming towards me. I will put the recorder in my (CENSORED)... I hope this record will help everyone..." * "Even after we adopted a recognition filter, many managers lost their minds. Half of the reasons were due to (CENSORED). Even if we raise the recognition filter to the highest level at the risk of having the employees or other Abnormalities be perceived as extremely simple, the managers will still become insane as soon as this Abnormality comes into sight. We can't blind the manager just because of one Abnormality. We are in a dilemma. The only solution we could come up with was a suggestion of an employee. It was to cover the Abnormality with a giant blur. If any system issue deletes the blur from the Abnormality, we will have to sincerely think of how to deal with the manager." Flavour Text * "Employee is (CENSORED) to (CENSORED)" * "Employee is feeling (CENSORED) from (CENSORED)." * "(CENSORED) doing (CENSORED) is... Oh my god, that's disgusting." Trivia * CENSORED is the first Abnormality to be able to make employees panic due to their overall Level and not by their stats level, as well changing the Fear Level impact. * An employee (level 4 or lower) working on CENSORED in containment will not be saved from Chesed's Boss upgrade. This is due to CENSORED not exactly dealing fear damage to level 4 and lower employees and instead reducing the SP of the employee to 0 and panicking them. Gallery CensoredContainment.png|CENSORED's containment CensoredWorks.png|CENSORED's works CensoredSacrifice.png|CENSORED killing an employee in containment CensoredBreaching.png|Breaching CensoredTrap1.png|About to do (CENSORED) CensoredTrap2.png|Finishing the employee CensoredMinion.png|CENSORED's minion CensoredDetailsUnlocked.png|CENSORED Details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:ALEPH Category:Original Category:Religious